The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a transistor.
Attention has been focused on how to achieve a fast operating speed in development of a transistor. FIG. 12 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a typical metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor 1. The MOS transistor 1 is, for example, formed on a glass substrate 2, and includes a semiconductor film 3, an insulating film 4, a gate insulating film 5, a gate electrode 6, a source electrode 7, a drain electrode 8, and an insulating film 9.
In such a MOS transistor 1, when the distance (that is, a channel length Lc shown in FIG. 12) of a channel region right below the gate electrode 6 becomes shorter, the operating speed becomes faster in response to the distance. In order to achieve a fast operating speed, a photolithography technique is used to achieve a short channel length in the related art (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-76358).
However, in a case of using the photolithography technique, since the yield is deteriorated and an expensive exposure device is additionally required, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost increases. In addition, since most of a resist material is removed after being applied on the entire surface of a substrate, a large amount of resist material is wasted, which results in a high cost.